Overload of Lies
by goodegirl24
Summary: The lies become too much for Cammie and she leaves the Gallagher Academy to make it out in the real world. Can she find a place in there lives again a year and a half later? The tables have turned and now Cammie is the one with all the secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lies. That's what was bothering me as I sat in the window sill of the attic in the in the tower at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. My school, and also my home. Home is supposed to be a safe place. It's nothing like that here, because I go to spy school where my mother is the headmistress, and lies are our specialty. My life is filled with them. More so recently since a certain Blackthorn boy showed up in my life. Ever since the exchange program, the lies just keep pouring in to the point where I don't even know what's real any more. But being the Chameleon that I am, I can usually hide it. Not this time. I came back from my Grandparents house early this summer giving me a few weeks before school, and since my mom got called away on some business trip that left me in the mansion, alone. The silence in this place can really do things to you. All I could do was think and process all the unknown things in my life. And it just made me realize a few unsettling things. My whole life I've been lied to my mom never tells me what's going on when I deserve to know. Zack knows things about me that even I don't know and may never will but there was one question that was eating away at me. What happened to my dad? All these questions and the excessive thinking made me realize that I was NEVER going to know the answers. Even though I had fallen in love with Zach Goode, I was happy that he was out of my life, for now anyways, because he was becoming the primary source of the lies, and he was no good for me. I was different now than last semester. I was a completely different person with a completely different outlook on life. I tried to find as much truth in those lies as I could, and the truth was that I was never going to know. All of my time not spent eating or sleeping in these past few weeks, was spent walking up and down the hallways or sitting in my favorite passageways thinking about lies, or dreaming of the truth. I had never thought about that one special day in Roseville with Josh, or that opportunity that would never expire until now.

*Flashback*

"It's my life, and I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching it pass me by", I sang in the gazebo as I waited for josh. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see him with a smile on his face. I blushed hoping he hadn't heard me, but knowing he probably did. "Josh!" I hugged him. "How much did you hear?" I asked. "Enough. Cammie you're amazing, you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard!" He said. "You're my boyfriend you have to say that." I joked. "What do you have planned for us today?" "Ah ah ah! It's a surprise!" He teased as he pulled a blindfold out from his jacket and tied it over my eyes. I giggled as josh picked me up and gave me a piggy back ride to wherever it was he was taking me. "Ok. Were here!" he said sounding I little to sneaky for my taste. He pulled of the blindfold to reveal that we were standing in the lobby of the Roseville recording studio. I was angry until I realized that in the studio was Jack Daniels! Only the biggest agent in…………….well, he's BIG! "Ok, ok. Before you get angry, let me just tell you that when I was walking to the gazebo today and I heard you, I was shocked Cammie. You're amazing. Then I remembered that I read an article that Jack Daniels was going to be here today and the owner of this place is a family friend. Cammie please just sing them one song!" "Josh! Uhh……….that is the most annoying, most frustrating ….and sweetest thing I've ever heard!"

*End Flashback*

And I did. I sang for them. They said I was amazing and the most talented they'd heard for years. I spent the next month meeting Jack at the studio every Saturday to record my new album. When we finished, Jack begged me to sign a record deal with his company, he offered me millions of dollars to do it, I dint even give it a second thought I said no. He gave me his card and said that I was making a big mistake and I should reconsider. He said the offer would always be open and that I should call anytime day or night. We made a few copies of the CD, and josh kept one. But I never told anyone else. No one. And I never thought of it until now. It was my opportunity, my option. I could get up and leave right now, and I would have a place to go and money to spend, but more importantly, I would be happy with a purpose. But for now, I was hanging on to what was left of my life as a spy. Which sadly was not much. Just then the vans started to pull up and I saw my mom step out along with my sisters. Every other year, at this point I would put on my happy face and greet my friends, not this time……………


	2. Chapter 2

I heard a scream as I was walking towards my room and I instantly knew that one of the newbie's touch Gillies sword. Some people never listen.

"Cammie?" Bex asked as she reached the top of the stairs with her suitcase. "I looked for you downstairs, but you weren't there." She said with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't realize that you can't function without me." I replied. That was mean, I shouldn't have said it. We walked in to our room and she sat on her bed looking at me like I was crazy.

"What's your problem?" she asked. Just then Liz and Macey jumped into the room and hugged me. I kept trying to pull away.

"What's wrong, Cam? Aren't you happy to see us?" Macey asked as they proceeded to their beds.

"I would just love to have some happy family reunion but if you'll excuse me, I need to go say hello to my mom. You'd better hurry up, the welcome back dinner is in 20." I said as I walked out of the room.

I didn't get very far because they pulled me back onto my bed, shut the door and Macey began, "Who the hell are you and what have you done with my good friend Cammie?"

"Yeah" Bex continued. "What's wrong with you? We're your friends, remember?"

"I remember a lot of things. And you wouldn't understand. Actually, I'm sure you would understand, but no one can help me. It's no biggie. I'll just have to get over it." I replied.

"Oh, cammie. Are you upset because Zack didn't contact you all summer?" Liz asked.

That was it. I was pissed. I was so sick of everyone thinking I would die without the great Zack Goode.

"Oh, yeah. You caught me, that's it. No, that's not it! Are you mentally retarded?" I said sarcastically. "No I'm not upset because of Zack. To tell you the truth, I'm glad he didn't contact me. He made my life harder than it had to be. Simplicity, girls." I said standing up and walking backwards towards the door. "Zack is just a guy. You need to learn that yourselves. You also need to learn that I don't need to tell you absolutely everything." I said as I left the room. "By the way! It's good to see you guys! I missed you!" I yelled walking away.

I was on my way to my mom's office when I was stopped by Tina.

"Hey Cammie! Is it true that you vacationed with Zach in Hawaii this summer? Did you really get attacked by a Russian arms dealer and win?" she asked excitedly.

"Leave me alone, Tina" I yelled walking away from her. "It's none of you business."

"I'll take that as a yes!" she yelled back excitedly.

"Hey kiddo" My mom said as I entered her office. "I'd love to chat but I can't right now I need to do a little paperwork before the welcome back dinner, see you later." She said pushing me out the door.

That was weird, and it had lie written all over it. I proceeded to the great hall and just waited the ten minutes until the girls started to arrive. Bex, Macey, and Liz sat down next to me and I knew they had talked about me while I was gone.

"Hey. We decided that if you don't want tell us, your best friends, what is wrong with you, you don'thave to." said an angry looking Bex.

I knew what they were planning right away.

"Let me guess. You guys think that if you stop bugging me about telling you what's wrong I'll want to tell you. "I smirked.

"How did you…"Liz began but I cut her off.

"You're all just so predictable. Think about it, maybe I'm not telling you because I don't just don't want to, because you wouldn't understand. You're all being so needy and clingy, it's highly unattractive. I thought you would know better, Mace. Just leave it the fuck alone. Forget about it."

Macey opened her mouth to say something but my mom began talking instead.

We said the opening vows and then my mom continued, "Welcome, it's good to see all of you again. We have some more guests though. Come on in Boys." My mom said as the doors flew open an in walked those fifteen familiar faces of the Blackthorn boys strolled in.

I turned my attention back towards my mom. But no one else did. They all squealed as she continued, "Since the exchange program worked so great last year, we have decided to continue it this year. Enjoy your dinner, and I look forward to a new year." She smiled and walked back to her seat.

Just then Jonas, Grant, and Zach sat down in the seats across from us, Zach was smirking of course. I noticed that Bex, and Liz were freaking out. But I really didn't care. I saw this exchange as just another obstacle, and I knew it was another opportunity for more lies to enter my life.

I finally made eye contact with Zach as he began, "Miss me, Gallagher Girl?" while his smirk grew bigger.

Bex answered for me, "No Zach she didn't. She's made that very clear to us. Don't even bother, she's been acting different ever since we gothere and she won't tell us what's wrong."

Zach's smirk seemed to fade.

"Oh hey cammie?" Macey asked. "How do you know Jack Daniels? I was talking with him at one of my father's political events a few weeks ago about some of his ex- clients, and he mentioned you. He asked me for your number, so I gave him the digits to your cell."

"Macey! You can't just give people my phone number! I told him I didn't want to talk to him!" I said angrily. And then as if on cue I my phone rang. The caller ID said "Jack Daniels".

"Oh, look who it is. Thanks Macey." I said sarcastically.

Ianswered the phone and began, "Hey Jack!" in my happy girl voice.

"Hello Cammie. It's good to talk to you again."

"You too, Jack." I added a giggle for dramatic effect.

Just then I noticed that our table had become silent and Zach, Jonas, Grant, Macey, Bex, and Liz were all looking at me

"Cammie, I really need to talk to you. As you know I work for Hollywood Records and they….why don't I just tell you in person? Could you meet with me at the studio tonight around eight? My company is willing to give you three thousand dollars just to here me out" he begged.

"I….." I sighed. I wasn't expecting this. "Make it 7:30, but don't worry about the money because the chances of me accepting whatever offer you have this time are not very high. Do me a favor though, bring the disk. I…lost mine."

The truth was I didn't want anyone at Gallagher getting theirhands on it.

"I will. Goodbye." He finished in his Australian accent.

"Bye, Jack" I replied. I closed the phone and put it back in my pocket when I realized that I was sitting at a table full of spy's who most likely heard the whole conversation.

"Well...are you going to answer my question?How do you know Jack?" Macey asked.

I had no idea what to say. If I lie to her, I become a liar just like them.

"This is not the time, nor the placeto talk about this!" I said, and I walked away.

I headed back to the dorm room, and they all followed. When we got in, everyone sat down on their own bed, plus Jonas on Liz's, Grant on Bex's, and Zach on mine.

We were lying on my bed and Zack had his arm around my neck.

Surprisingly, I didn't mind. Zach looked happy about it, but I could see in his eyes that he was worried about me.

"So Cam, right time? Right place? I think it's time for you to answer some questions." Macey demanded.

I really didn't want to, but I was intrigued so I replied, "Try Me".

"Ok, how do you know Jack Daniels?" Macey asked.

"Uh…I met him one day in Roseville when I was dating Josh."

Zach's muscles tightened at the mention of his name.

I smirked at him for that and he blushed! Zach Goode blushed!

"Well you obviously saw him more than once you two seemed comfortable together."

"Yeah…I was…yeah next question. Can't answer that one." I replied.

I couldn't answer that one without lying, and if I lie then that makes me a hypocrite.

"What's the disc?" Liz and Jonas asked at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Next question."

"Come on, Cam!" Bex argued.

"Well, Bex, my options for these questions are lie, or say nothing, you pick." I retorted.

"I have a good question!" said a very eager Zack.

"Did you miss me?" I was trapped. But I had to do it. I couldn't lie. I had to treat it like all the other questions.

"Next question." I breathed.

Everyone was shocked. Zack looked hurt, and I felt bad.

An uncomfortable silence had settled in the room until grant broke it with, "Do you have feelings for Zack?"

This one was easy.

"Yes."

That seemed to perk Zach up, and it made me feel a little less guilty.

"Um….I have to go. Zack?" I asked as I stood up.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you want walk me to the door?" I asked.

I said it made me feel a LITTLE better. I had to make it up to him. He smiled as he walked over to me.

"Yeah, I guess I'd be cool with that." He laughed.

"Don't think were done with this, Cam. There will be more questions when you get back." said Bex as we walked out of the room holding hands.

"So….that was informational and cryptic, very cryptic." Zach began sounding as if I had just deflated his ego.

"Yeah, don't take it too personally." I laughed.

Just then Tina walked up to us yelling, "Whoa Cammie! First you vacation with him now this! You too are so-"I cut her off with, "Tina! Shut up! Leave me the hell alone!"

She ran away, clearly surprised that I would talk to her like that.

"Cammie what is-"

"Hold on a sec, let me just say goodbye to my mom."

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What! She'll never let you go! Just go over the wall" He said.

"That would be lying; I'm trying to cut back on that." I said as I walked to my mom's door.

I opened it to see the ugliest most heartbreaking thing I've ever seen. I saw my mom. On the out. With Mr. Solomon! My heart shattered.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Cam, I know what you're thinking" she tried.

I really wanted to cry, but I wasn't going to break down in front of her. I wasn't going to give her that satisfaction.

" Unless you think I'm thinking that you are a huge tramp, then no, you don't know what I'm thinking. I'm going out. Maybe I'll be back later; maybe not…Oh and just so you know, I am NOT calling him dad." I spat at her.

"Cameron, you-"Solomon began but I cut him off. "Save it Joe! Save it for someone that gives a shit! Go on a mission and never come back! Just leave me the hell alone! All I know is that she's a tramp and you are the most heartless son of a bitch I've ever met" I yelled.

I couldn't believe that I had just said that to them but I liked it. The urge to cry was gone. The urge to kill was arriving. I realized that the entire school had seen that so I stormed out and grabbed Zack's hand dragging him with me. We walked down the tunnel in silence until I sat down on a bench and Zach sat beside me sliding his arm around my waist.

"Cam, I'm so sorry about your mom."

"Oh please Zack! Spare me! I don't need your pity! She's not dead, she's just a slut!" I said angrily.

"Cammie what is wrong with you! This isn't like you! You don't yell at your mom or talk about her that way! You don't swear! You don't keep anything from your friends or me! Why are you being like this?" He yelled as he stood up.

I stood up too.

I said "You keep shit from me. But I fucking love you." And I kissed him. I just said it. It rolled right of my tongue it was easy. It lasted about three minutes, and when we pulled away he smiled.

"I think that you love me too, but I won't ask you, because I know you'd lie." His smile faded.

"You know, Cam. You seem to have something against lying, but lying is part of being a spy."

That was it. I knew it, Zach was right. I had made up my mind.

"I know. And that's why I can't do it anymore." My mind was made up, I was leaving. I was going to get out of there; I was going to be free.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I didn't answer, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed Jack's number.

"Cammie? I thought you were going to meet me at the studio?" he answered.

"Remember that last day I recorded for you, when I turned down your offer and you told me that if I ever changed my mind I could call you and we could pick up where we left off, no questions asked?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied, confused.

"Well, if you can have a limo in front of the academy in an hour, I'm all yours."

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yeah, but….I'm gonna need a lawyer"

"Are you in some sort of trouble?" he asked.

I'm technically a minor, and you need a parents consent to sign a legal document, and my mother would never agree to this.

"No, it's nothing like that. Emancipation" I explained.

"Oh….I'll get right on it. I'm heading straight to the airport now, but my driver will pick you up at the front gate in an hour. I'll leave a ticket for you here, and I'll meet you at L.A.X. You won't regret this. I'll see you soon" he finished.

I hung up and slid the phone back into my pocket. Zach and I were now sitting side by side on the bench.

I looked straight into his eyes as I answered, "I mean….I'm leaving. Indefidently." He immediately got upset.

"What am I supposed to say to that, Cam? Why?" He asked.

I began to cry as I answered, "I'm sorry, Zach. I'm so sorry. It's just…I can't…I can't do this anymore. I mean I can't be this anymore, I'm living a lie. I just…..don't know what's real anymore"

"I love you and you love me, that's what's real!" he yelled.

"What else do you need to know?" he asked trying to calm down.

"Sometimes that's just not enough. There are things you know about me that I don't even know, everyone around me knows things about my life that I will probably NEVER know and every time I try to figure it all out, I fail. Every time I ask someone I get a "It's classified, Cammie" or a "I tell you when your older, Squirt" and I'm sick of it!" I yelled.

"I'm sick of not knowing!" I stood up and started walking back to school.

He followed and yelled, "You can't just walk away, Cam! Were not finished here! Were gonna talk about this!" I continued to walk.

"What is it gonna take to make you stay? What do I have to do, because whatever it is, I'll do it. I would go to the end of the Earth for you and you know that, Cam." I stopped walking and turned to face him, tears streaming down my face. "You're my Gallagher girl; you can't just leave me like this. I need you" He was just making it worse; everything he was saying just made it harder to leave. I walked faster, so did he. "That's not enough for you? What else do you want me to say?"

"I want you to shut the fuck up!" I yelled.

I wished I didn't have to go back to get my stuff. I wished I could just leave without saying goodbye. I wished this could all just be over. I could tell he was trying to hold back tears, but failing miserably.

They began to fall as we entered the school and walked up the staircase. Everyone stopped what they were doing, as their eyes followed us down the hall.

We stepped into my dorm room and the second Grant noticed that Zach was crying he stood up off Bex's bed and asked, "What happened? What's wrong?" I didn't answer.

I grabbed my suitcase from the closet and began tossing my clothes into it. "Cammie is leaving. For good" Zach answered.

"No she is not" Bex said like an over protective mother.

I stopped what I was doing and looked straight into her eyes. I got angry.

"How the hell do you think you're going to stop me?" I wiped the tears from my face with my sleeve.

"I'll hold you down while everyone else tries to talk some sense into you since your obviously not thinking clearly" she challenged. I could tell she was angry.

"Fuck you!" I yelled and continued to grab more clothes out of the closet.

I noticed the shock on everyone's faces from what I had just said as Macey stood beside Bex and said, "Who are you and what the hell have you done with my best friend Cammie? This isn't like you, Cam. You don't swear, and you don't treat Bex like that. Just sit down, Cam, let's talk about this. We're your friends, we can help you fix this. Don't do anything rash."

I didn't want to keep talking in circles so I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I took off my uniform and changed into converse, skinny jeans and a black sweatshirt. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and left my bangs hanging on the side of my face. I fixed my eyeliner from crying, grabbed my tooth brush and opened the door. Zach was still standing in the same spot, but everyone else had sat down on my bed.

I tossed my toothbrush into the suit case as Bex said, "You know, Cam, it's funny, your upset about lies, and yet I don't remember you ever mentioning anything about a record deal. I don't even remember you mentioning that you sing" Zach had told them. "You're being a hypocrite"-I cut her off

"and you're being a huge bitch! You don't think this is hard enough for me already? You're just making it worse! It kills me to leave you guys like this, and I know that it hurts you and I'm sorry, alright? I'm so fucking sorry, but I can't stay here anymore and you can't make me! This is not want I want! I don't want to be a spy; I just want to be normal. I want the biggest lie in my life to be that my boyfriends cheating on me, or that this is not my real nose, not that my father is dead, and my boyfriend might've had something to do with it!" I yelled.

I knew I had taken it too far, and I shouldn't have said anything when Zach asked, "Is that what you think?"

The vulnerability in his eyes made me cry again as I whispered, "I don't know what to think, Zach? Everybody has warned me about you. Aunt Abby says that I don't know you as well as I think you do and maybe she's right. You won't tell me anything, and neither will anyone else, so I don't know what to think"

He quickly walked over to me and softly replied, "It's not like that, Cam. I love you, and you know that. You don't know he'd dead. He could still be out there somewhere. I…." He stopped.

"You can't tell me, I know" I continued to cry. He pulled me into a hug and whispered, "Please don't go" into my ear. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you" I sobbed.

We each pulled back but kept our foreheads together, we were both crying. "What am I supposed to do, Cam? I told you, I need you, you get it, you understand me."

"Please just let me go. If you really love me then you'll let me go. It's for the best." He kissed my forehead and hugged me again before helping me pack the rest of my things.

"Zach you can't be serious! You're just going to watch her walk away?" Yelled an outraged Macey.

I was breaking apart with every with every word they said.

"She's right, and there's nothing I can do" he said.

Bex and Macey had come to the realization that I was in fact leaving and began to cry.

About 5 minutes later, I finished packing all my things. Zach grabbed my bag with his right \hand, and my hand with his left, and he walked me to the front door, with Jonas, Bex, Grant, Macey, Liz, and the rest of the student body following behind.

When we got to the front doors, my mom and Solomon must've heard all the commotion, because they quickly opened her office door and stepped outside.

"Cammie, what's going on?" my mom asked.

"You and Mr. Man Whore here should know" I mocked. "I mean, being the big great spy's you are, between the two of you, I'm sure you could figure it out." I finished.

"Stop it, Cam. What is this about?" She asked.

I disregarded her question as I continued, "You know, you told me that you knew I'd been sneaking out to see Josh for a while before finals, were you just lying? Did you just say it to protect your ego? Did you think that if everyone knew that I beat you two they wouldn't respect you as much? Because I'm sure if you knew that I was sneaking out to see Josh, you would know that I was going to the studio to record with Jack Daniels every Saturday for quite a long time. I'm sure you would know that in the next 24 hours I'll be in LA signing with Hollywood Records".

"And I'M sure YOU know that a minor needs parental consent to sign a legal document, and as your mother, I will not allow you to leave the premises, let alone, the state. Go back to your room, and will discuss your punishment in the morning." She finished.

"Oh, so the three of us will discuss it in the morning? As a family! I get it!" I said gesturing to Mr. Solomon.

"My lawyer will send over the emancipation papers right away, because if he's a member of this family now, then I want to get out of it as fast as I can" I spat at her.

"Alright, why don't we discuss this at another time, Mrs. Morgan? I think you just need some time to clear your head" Mr. Solomon tried.

"Fuck you" I replied. "Cameron Anne Morgan! I taught you better than this!" my mother yelled.

"No! You taught me to lie, cheat, and kill people!" I yelled back.

"Is that what this is about?" she asked.

"You're upset about your father? Cammie….he's still out there somewhere, I just know it." she said softly.

She was really pissing me off.

By now I wasn't yelling, I was screaming like a mental patient, "No he's not! He's dead! And it's his own damn fault! This is the he chose for himself, and this is the life you're choosing for me, but it's not your choice to make damnit."

That was all it took to make my mother cry. It was then that Mr. Solomon realized that there was no way around this, that we were going to do this here and now in front of everyone.

"Maybe you're right, Cameron, Maybe he is dead, but if he is, he did not go in vain." He yelled.

"Your father is a great man, an honorable man, and he loves you very much." He finished softly.

"My father WAS a great man, you're right, his intentions were good, but the outcomes were bad. I'm sure that when he enrolled me in this school he intended for me to make history and become a great spy, but look how that turned out. I'm sure when he left on that mission, he intended to complete it, and look how well that one turned out. I'm sure that when you were the best man at his wedding, you never intended to be fucking his wife years later, but you are!" I yelled.

"If he's dead, then it's not really cheating now is it?" he asked angrily.

"If she were sleeping with any other guy but you, I wouldn't give a shit, but you were his best friend! And what a great friend you were, you let him get himself killed, and I blame his death on all of you. I don't need to run around avenging it, because you may as well have done it. I don't blame the Circle of Cavan or whoever physically killed him. It was his fault, it was your fault, and it was her fault, and I hope you burn in hell for it!" I screamed, tears running down my face.

Zach pulled me in for a hug and whispered, "Your cars here,"

"Will you walk me out?" I asked. He nodded.

I opened the door, but stopped, when I heard my mother ask, "You're not coming back….are you"

I turned to look at her and said, "You'll see me again"

I turned back around but stopped yet again when I heard a sheepish Tina ask, "Does that mean you'll come back?"

"No" I answered.

"That means that you'll see my face on the side of your cereal box and you'll hear my music on the radio and hopefully it will convince you to get the hell out of here while you still can" I finished.

That was the last thing I said to my sisters before I left, I warned them.

Zach and I proceeded to the end of the driveway where we had a semi- make out session until he said, "You better get going, you don't want to miss your flight," with tears in his eyes.

I hugged him for a while longer than normal and sobbed into his shirt. I kissed him one last time and said "I love you" He opened the door of the limo and I climbed in. Just before he closed the door he said, "I know"

And that was the last time I saw Zachary Goode….


	3. Chapter 3

1 year 6 months and 1 day later...

It's been a year and a half since the day I walked away from my life as a spy and a lot has changed since then. I haven't spoken to any Blackthorne Boys or Gallagher Girls since, as well as my mother and Mr. Solomon. I look just about the same as back then, but I died my hair a darker shade of brown. I'm still the same old Cammie, just now instead of pavement artist, CIA legacy, Gallagher girl Cammie, I'm international superstar, two time Grammy Award winning, recording artist Cammie. I've grown up a lot, too. I guess I sort of had to the day I became the parental guardian to the most adorable little boy I've ever laid eyes on, Micheal James Goode, Mikey for short. Who would've guessed that two years after I left Zach, I'd be raising the brother he doesn't even know he has? It's a long story, I'll start at the beginning...

You see, spending my summers in Nebraska was not as innocent as everyone thought. Even before I went to Gallagher, when I was still in public school, I had friends in Nebraska. Friends that were just like me. Friends who were destined to become spies. Friends who had one parent that was active in the spy world, and one that was either MIA or dead. All of them had lost a father or Mother, just like me. We had like an unofficial club for kids who lost parents to the spy life, a support group almost. There were 6 of us; Me, Travis, Jenna, Vince, Ricky, and Lina. They were each so special to me. Lina,was so stubborn, she was the Bex of the group. Violence was always the answer for her, and she was completely boy crazy. She had this beautiful long blonde hair, and perfect tan skin. Ricky was the lover boy of the group. He was the kind of guy who's not afraid to cry when he got his heart broken, and he had the biggest crush on Lina, but she was completely oblivious. He was a blonde. He wasn't especially muscular, but he was very tall with a million dollar smile. Travis was a real ladies man, and he loved it. He was hot with six pack abs, dark brown hair, and blue eyes that you could just stare into for hours. The only thing bigger than his biceps was his ego. He wasn't the kind of person to brag and spend on his hair, but he hated crying in front of everyone but me, and he wouldn't admit it when he was sad and hurting. Needless to say, we were best friends. We were extremely close, but we were always just friends, nothing more. Vince was muscular too and popular with the girls, but he had commitment issues. Even in the fifth grade when we were so young, he stayed away from all the girls that were crushing on him which left only me, Lina, and Jenna. He had the kind of hair you just want to run your hands through. His shiny black locks were messed up in all the right places. And last but diffidently not least, Jenna. Jenna was the fashionista of our group. She was always giving us fashion advice, even in the old days when our favorite place to shop was The Limited Too. She was strong and independent, she was not the kind of girl you want to mess with. She was pretty popular with the boys in our town, but she loved flirting, not dating. She was curvy with shoulder length curly black hair you could only see in magazines. They were like family to me.

Me, Vince, and Travis had all lost our fathers, and Lina, Jen and Ricky had lost their mothers. Naturally, I bonded more with Vince and Travis more than the others and vise verse. We were all there for each other. Every time we were upset, we knew we could talk to each other, and help each other through it. We were all doing great until the summer before the sixth grade when Jenna lost her mom, too. She had no parents left and she was devastated. She moved in with her aunt and uncle near bye, but she wasn't in the same school system anymore, so we didn't see each other as much as we usually did. She was broken, and we kept trying to put her back together, but she wasn't getting better. Her sadness faded with time and anger set in. She talked all the time about revenge on whoever had caused all our pain and her anger was becoming contagious. Everyone like the idea of avenging our parents death, even me. It was all just talk before Gallagher though. After my mother enrolled me, the girls wanted to go to, but decided that they couldn't leave the guys. Jen was pushing the idea that we start our own spy organization. I would go to school every year and come home to teach them what I had learned, I'd train them. We would keep in touch during the school year, and train in summer. We would call ourselves the Black Cobras. When I went to Gallagher, I met Bex, Liz, and a few years later I would meet Macey. I was a member of a sisterhood, with an everlasting bond, but it couldn't even compare to what I had with the Cobras. I wanted to tell Liz and Bex about everything, but I knew I couldn't.

I was sort of the leader of the Cobras until the summer before ninth grade. My mother gave me a locked metal box before she dropped me off in Nebraska. She told me that my father left it for me in his will with specific instructions to give it to me before I started my freshmen year. She said she had no idea what was inside but it was important. It told Jenna and the guys about it, and they were all intrigued by it, but Jenna was obsessed. She said it could be some kind of clue leading to whoever captured him. Every second of that summer that I didn't spend with my grandparents, I spent training my friends and trying to figure out the code to that box. Once I finally figured out the password, I was shocked at what I found inside. There was a disc and a long letter explaining it all. Long story short, the disc is an alumni list of a secret group that my father started. I don't know anything more about it. The letter was very vague. I know the disc has the answers, but I've never had the courage to look at it. I figure it's better if I don't know.

Anyways, Jen and the others forgot about the box for a while but when Jen finally brought it up again, everything went bad. Jen could tell that I was lying when I said that I still hadn't opened the box. Not because as a spy in training, she could tell the signs of lying (because she totally couldn't, we hadn't covered that yet) but because as one of my best friends, she knew the signs of when _I _was lying. She got really mad and somehow she got a glance at the letter in my room and she found out that I had information that could lead to whoever captured her parents, whoever captured all our parents. She got so mad at me and gave me an ultimatum. If I didn't give her the information on the disc, she would kick me out of the group. The choice was easy. My father trusted me with what could be the most important piece of information I'll ever hold in my hands, and I couldn't betray that trust. I was surprised that Vince an Travis didn't stick up for me, but I guess I understand why. Our little group was important to all of us. No matter what, at the end of the day, we still had each other and we still had something to hold on to. It was the constant in all our and Vince and Travis new that if they said a word in my defense, Jenna would take that away from them.

None of tat was going to stop Jenna from getting what she wanted, though. She wasn't giving up. They made three attempts to get the disc; twice while I was at Gallagher, and once while I was on tour. Them being Jenna, Lina, and Ricky. The three most emotional in the group. The three that just couldn't accept it and move on. While I was at Gallagher and when I first started touring, I was more advanced than them, so it wasn't hard to keep them from the disc. The hard part was keeping the entire thing from everyone. I almost didn't pull it off.

I hadn't heard anything from Jenna, and was getting good at keeping away from the spy life when Mikey walked, well, crawled, okay when Mikey was carried into my life. About a year ago, a group of three men showed up at my door and handed me a 6 month old baby with a legal document. Apparently, everyone who was a part of my father's organization had on thing in common. Me. My name was in bold print on everyone of their wills', but I don't know how or why. I just know that according to the United States of America, the second Zach's parents were killed, Mikey was my responsibility, which means Zach's parents are really dead, but they only died within the past two years. I had no logical reason, but something told me I couldn't say a word to Zach. I had my lawyer's read the document's at least five times, but it was all legitimate. In the few months that it took to finalize all the paperwork, I fell completely in love with Mikey. I had a nursery added on to my house, which was already big enough to hold every last student currently attending Blackthorne and Gallagher along with an entire third world country. I didn't know anything about being a mom, but I had some help. My staff, the maid, a few of my Hollywood friends, that kid who does all my grocery shopping; we found room for him in my life and my career. The public new about him, but they were told that I took him in as a last resort when a distant family member died. I still thought it was a bad idea to tell Zach, even though the strange men that brought him to me already told me not to.

I've been doing well, but there's somthing is missing, and I know what it is. Zach, Bex, my mom, all of them. Even Mr. Solomon. I really screwed that up. After I had some time to process, I realized that Mr. Solomon was right when he said that my dad would want my mom to be happy. I miss them so much that I can't remeber why I don't call or write. I want to go visit them, but it's a waste of toime, it's hopless. They'll never forgive me for the pain I caused them, especially Bex. When I replay the things I said to her in my head, it all seems like a bad dream that I can't wake up from. It's real, I know it's real. I swore at her, I never swear. I yelled at her. I yelled at my best friend when she was just trying to help me. It's like someone stole my body and made words come out of my mouth. Mean words. I got a lot of great songs out of the whole thing, but I'd give it all up to have my friends back.

I am, however, glad that I got away from the spy life, it was suffocaing me. Tangled in a web full of everyone elses lies, I couldn't separate what was real and what was in my head. It's better this way, I can't go back now that I have Mikey, can I?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I'm sorry! School was crazy and I didn't know what to write. It's really short, but the next chapter will be longer and up in a day or two. Review's might motivate me to write a little faster, though!**

"Dear Grant, It's me, Cammie. I know you may be surprised that I'm contacting you after so long, but I need your help. I'm flying over to NYC tonight. I'll be at JFK around 8 pm. Meet me there. I know you may hate me, but I promise it will be worth your while. Don't tell anyone about this, not yet. -Cammie." After I finished my email, I packed the rest of my bags and headed out for the car. It had taken me so long to find grants email address, but once I did, I didn't hesitate to send him my message. The thing I want most right now is to reconnect with my friends. I figured I would need a little help with that. Grant's name was the first that came to mind. I would love to tell you all about my elaborate plan to get my old friends back, but......I don't have one. I'm really just improvising. That's kind of where I need Grant's help. That is, if he can find a way to forgive everything I've done. Mikey and I should be in New York in about 8 hours, so I guess I can only hope for the best. It'll probably take me the entire 8 hours to come up with a good cover story for my one and a half year old "son". I mean, I couldn't tell them the truth. That is a whole nother part of my life that I do not, that I cannot share with them. If Zach new...well, it'd be really bad. I'll have to came up with an extremely believable lie, but I'm at a disadvantage, since I haven't trained in a long time, and they've only gotten better. I can only hope this will all work out. So basically, I have no idea what I'm going to day or say or how any of this can work, and my only plan is to hope it does. Great, just great.


	5. Chapter 5

The plane ride was long and uneventful. Being, well famous, I had a private plane. Mikey didn't sleep at all for the entire 8 hours, he was hyper and crazy. That means I didn't get any shut eye either, unfortunately. The cold air hit my skin as I exited the plane, and I was thankful for my sweatshirt. I expected that the airport would be full of people who would recognize my face, seeing as I've been on the cover of every magazine you can think of, so Mikey and I dressed casually. I wore a dark sweatshirt and jeans with a baseball cap and sunglasses (so not to be noticed), and Mikey wore black sweatpants with a Yankees sweatshirt and a baseball cap. Needless to say, he looked adorable. I checked for Grant at baggage claim, and was disappointed when he was nowhere to be found. I was beginning to think he wasn't coming when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and was pleased to see Grant, looking just as he had when I'd last seen him. The only difference was his biceps were considerably larger. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back, but with little effort and I could tell that even though he would be the most forgiving of them all, he still wouldn't be so quick to forgive.

"It's so good to see you" I smiled. He just nodded and motioned to Mikey.

"Who's the kid?" he asked.

"I'm sure you've heard of Mikey, he's pretty famous." I said, trying to drop the subject. Grant rolled his eyes.

"I'm not stupid, Cam. I know a lie when I see one, and I know your mother who happens to know you're not related to this kid." This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.

"Don't Grant. Not now, not two minutes after we say hello. Please, later."

He nodded understandingly, and pulled me into a REAL hug, for which I was grateful. In some weird way, Grant is like a brother to me. Just then, Grant grabbed the side of my arm and began to drag me, Mikey and my bags to a familiar looking Van. A Gallagher Van.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! I thought you weren't going to tell them."

"You thought wrong" he laughed. "Don't worry. It's just Zach in there. Only him. You wanted my help and that's what you're getting. It's all part of the plan. Just relax, Okay?" he said nonchalantly.

"No, not okay!" He just grinned and shoved my bags into the car.

"Hey, wait! I need Mikey's car seat!"

"No you don't"

"Uh……it's the law?" I said in a duh tone of voice.

"Spy's don't have laws." He reminded me.

"Well I'm not a spy."

"Yes, yes you are. Okay, you ready." He asked.

"No" I shouted.

"Good, let's go" He opened the passenger seat door and shoved me in, Mikey in my lap.

It wasn't until he climbed into the back, that I noticed Zach in the driver's seat, asleep.

"Sorry about him, he was up all night. Long drive from Gallagher; we're on an exchange. Zach!" Zach jolted awake.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" he smiled. "How are you?" I said nothing about his inappropriate greeting and shot him a confused look.

"You're not mad at me?" He laughed.

"I'm not mad. You didn't call me a whore or say terribly mean things to me; it's your girls who are going to be mad. I just miss you." He finished as we drove towards the exit.

"I miss you too. I should've called a long time ago"

"I agree. So, whose your friend?" he asked.

"My friend?" I asked.

"Mikey? I've seen him on magazines but I don't believe any of that crap."

"Oh yeah. Uh…who wants to know?" I asked, trying to dodge the question.

"You're good friend Travis."

"What?!" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, he's gonna meet us he informed me as we pulled up to Mickey D's.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I was in shock. What was going on? How did they know each other? The second I got out of the car, I heard someone scream my name. Oh no….I immediately jumped back in the car, before a swarm of teens gathered around the car. Zach and Grant began to laugh.

"Yeah, we thought we'd just grab some food and Travis could get in and chat with us on the way back to Gallagher." Grant informed me.

"Okay will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked. Just then, the Van door opened, and Travis jumped in.

"Well, Jen wants Goode" he said.

"Me?" Zach asked. "You never said anything about that."

"Zach. Why would she want Zach?" I asked, frustrated.

"Not that Goode, this Goode" he said, pointing to Mikey.

Oh no…


	6. Chapter 6

« So, you're trying to tell me that my parents died a year ago and this is my little brother?" Zack asked, clearly angry with me.

"Yes"

"And now you're just raising my little brother?"

"Yes"

"And you didn't think to tell me when you found out?"

"I…I didn't think it was the best idea the time, especially after I was instructed not to."

"And that night at Gallagher when we talked about our parents, you didn't think to mention what you knew about mine?"

"First of all, I didn't know much. I saw your parents' names quickly the one time I glanced at the information on the disc, I didn't know that much. Second of all, my father trusted me with that information and I wasn't about to just give it away to some guy I barely knew."

"Oh, Come on, Cam! When are you going to stop acting like your innocent and nothing is ever your fault?!"

"Oh" I laughed. "So you're suggesting that your parent's death is my fault because if I would've told you that night, you would've been able to save them? That's great Zach, thanks." I slouched in my seat and began to rub Mikey's back. He fell asleep on my shoulder after he finished his French fries.

"I didn't say that" he was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles had turned white as we sped down the highway.

"It was employed. You couldn't have saved them, Zach."

"How do you know?" he snapped.

"…"

"God, what more do you know?!" he yelled.

I sighed, "Your parents were captured by a guy named Lonny Rork. He's a very powerful guy. He's in charge of a very powerful organization responsible for the deaths of many CIA and MI6 agents reported to be MIA."

"And if you didn't look at the disc for long? How would you know they're all dead?" he asked, accusing me.

"Because Zach! It isn't just your parent's will that my name is on! It's all of them, and there are a lot of them! I can only assume they're dead when a shitload of there stuff is delivered to my doorstep. I don't know how in the hell is happens. I don't know how the will could be carried out and you and all those other people's families weren't notified! I do know that if went to try and save your parents, they kill you in the blink of an eye, Zach! This guy is light years ahead of the CIA, and there technology is advanced! I do know that he erased your parent's memories and mentally restarted them! They were reborn as members of his cult! They were working for him! You couldn't have saved them!" I yelled, angrily. It's a good thing Mikey sleeps like a bear or he'd be awake by now.

Grant and Travis stayed silent in the back seat.

Zach was completely out of it learning all these things about his parents. "I spent years of my life blaming the COC and helping in the attempts to infiltrate them, and now you're telling me they had nothing to do with my parent's?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Zach, I really am."

"Oh, you're sorry, that, makes it all better." He said sarcastically.

"So while I spent a good part of my life pushing myself to find whatever was left of my parents, they were just fine, working for an enemy organization?" he asked.

"You can't blame them, Zach. Your parents loved you and if they could've remembered they would've done whatever it took to find you again" I tried.

"I certainly can blame them!" he yelled. "There's always a way to get out, Cam!" he yelled.

"You can blame them, but I don't! Sarah Anne Goode murdered my father! When he wouldn't give her the information she needed, she tortured him, in more ways than you can think of, but I don't blame her, because I know that was not your mother! I know how amazing you are, so the woman who raised you must be amazing, too. Your parents as you know them died that day Lonny got his hands on them; it was just there bodies he kept." I finished.

Bu now Zach and I both had a few tears running down our face. We were all silent for the rest of the ride until we pulled into a hotel parking lot for the night. Grant grabbed my bags for me, along with his, and I waited for Travis and Zach to get their bags, while trying not to wake Mikey. We walked to the front desk I motioned for the boys to let me do all the talking.

"Good evening Mrs….Oh my god!" said the teenage boy who was running the check in desk as he looked up at me and recognized who I am. Luckily, since it was so late no one was around to hear him.

"Hello." I laughed.

"You…..hot….sing….so hot…….voice……hot." he mumbled, completely star struck, as I stood there, completely amused. "Uh….Would room a you like?" he stumbled over his words.

I laughed, "What's your name?" I asked.

"Jim" he said in a high pitched, squeaky voice.

"Well, Jim, I'll tell you what; If you can get me a couple rooms and make sure no one knows I'm here, I can give two tickets to my next concert for you and a lady friend."

He nodded his head yes many times. "Okay, I'm gonna need the biggest room you have and a couple of roll out beds, extra towel, room service, and a 5 am wake up call. Here's my card." I said, handing him my Visa.

He just kept nodding his head and handed me back my card and a couple of room keys. "3rd floor" he managed to get out.

"I'll have those tickets for you tomorrow morning. Thanks, Jim." I smiled before heading to the elevator with the guys.

"Now why are we all sharing a room?" Grant whined as the elevator doors shut.

"My billing goes straight to my agent and she's only expecting me to need one room, not four. I don't want to have to answer any questions. I could get in trouble." I explained.

The room was pretty big. It was red with white curtains. There were two queen size beds and 2 roll out beds nicely made and the queen closest to the window was just calling my name. I laid a sleeping Mikey down on the center of the bed and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and out on some pajama pants and a black cami.

When I got put, Travis and Grant were already asleep on the roll away beds in their boxers. And I was so happy to see Zach, still awake in just a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt, snuggling Mikey on my bed. I just stood there, watching them until Zach started,

"He's got my mom's eyes."

"Yeah, I guess the good looks run in the family." I laughed.

"What's his full name again?" Zach asked.

"Michael James Goode" I smiled, lying down on the other side of Mikey and staring into Zach's eyes.

"He's perfect." Zach smiled.

We just sat here in silence for a while; Zach staring at Mikey and me staring at Zach staring at Mikey.

"Cam?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything. For being here, for being you, for him" he motioned to Mikey, "And for setting me free."

"You're welcome." I said softly.

He carefully took Mikey out of his arms, placed him on the bed, and moved towards me until we were lying just centimeters apart, holding each other and staring into each others eyes. We just laid there staring into each others eyes in silence.

"Marry Me." He whispered.

"


End file.
